


Never Work

by Jen425



Series: Something New (Or, Anakin's Less-Than-Fun Times As a Force Ghost) [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, What is this?, definitely fluff, guess my favorite by how much I troture them, mission fic kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Prompt: Jedistormpilot prompt: "This will never work!" - "I know"





	Never Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonHoardsBooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHoardsBooks/gifts).



> This... did not go in the direction I expected. Oops?

“This will never work,” Rey says. More than him, she knows imperial ships. She’d practically grown up climbing through them. “And they would agree with me.”

 

Poe just shrugs. She likes Poe, she really does, but the man can sometimes be just a bit idealistic. Ironic when he’s the oldest of their group.

 

“I know,” he says. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t try.”

 

It’s not a Star Destroyer, but it’s still a large ship, and it has an escort.

 

So, the Falcon’s role in this war hasn’t changed at all. Apparently. Rey had only ever heard about Han Solo as a smuggler.

 

And, apparently, their info was less than perfect.

 

But the Resistance  _ was _ slowly regrowing as the Supreme Leaders tightened their hold on the Galaxy.

 

More efficiently than under Snoke, even.

 

So, here they are.

 

Rey would thank the Force if she hadn’t met her brother, though, because they somehow got the ship. She’ll thank Finn, though, because he’s the one who knew the location of the tracker. On every size ship. You’d think that at least Supreme Leader Hux would think of changing them, but, nope.

 

Nonetheless, convenience is convenience, and Rey is just glad that this works out because, honestly, her partners could use the esteem boost. Kylo is an idiot, and she truly doesn’t care what he thinks about her when she has her partners, but Finn’s life had been terrible under the First Order, and, well, she only knew so much about Poe yet, but Kylo has tortured him only days before the disastrous Battle of Crait, and she’d heard most of the rest from Leia, Kaydel, Finn, and Rose.

 

…But it works out. They get back to Tiris, and they have a ship. A freighter with four remaining Tie Fighters. Not bad.

 

“That… really shouldn’t have worked,” she says as they land the ship. Poe smirks.

 

“But it did,” he says, the relief evident in his Force Presence even though Anakin and Luke and the other Force Ghosts were teaching them how to shield.

 

( _ “Trust me,” _ Anakin had said.  _ “I know how terrible it is to have someone in your mind. You just had the ‘gift’ of knowing it.” _ )

 

Probably the bond. Natural bonds, not the…  _ thing _ with Kylo.

 

Rey just sighs.

 

“Let’s go find the others,” she says.

 

Finn is already waiting for them.

 

“That’s not the ship the intel said it was,” he says. Rey shakes her head.

 

“No,” she says. “It’s not.”

 

“Do we know if it was an accident or a spy?” Poe asks which, good point. This is why Poe is the second-in-command to Leia herself, Rey’s just the girl with the Saberstaff.

 

Finn shrugs.

 

“I don’t know yet,” he says. “She’s one of the ones who only speak to me, and she might not be high up enough to have known.”

 

Poe sighs.

 

“Great,” he says. “But the round trip was four days, so I’m glad this worked. Where’s Rose.”

 

Finn shrugs again.

 

“With Temiri and the other kids somewhere,” he says. “She sent me to welcome you while she stayed with them… I’m glad we got them.”

 

Poe nods, smiling.

 

“Me too,” he says. “How are they?”

 

Finn smiles.

 

“Good,” he says. “They’re still reliant on Rose as a translator.”

 

Rey rolls her eyes.

 

“We were gone less than a week,” she says. It must be a Force Child thing, learning languages so quickly (at least from what Anakin has said about his life), but even she couldn’t have progressed so much in four days.

 

“It was a long four days,” Finn says. “We missed you.”

 

Rey kisses him, and she knows they all feel the warmth and love through the Force.

 

It’s good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me un Tumblr [@flaim-ita](https://flaim-ita.tumblr.com/)


End file.
